Yomi
Biography= ~ The call of the Wilds ~ -Yomi Paragraph 1: A Monster is born Yomi isn't his real name it just sounded better than abomination when he was born so human like, to this day it is a complete mystery as to who his father or mother is even the plants who see and watch everything refused to tell. All anyone or anything knew is that he was abandoned in the middle of the forest like human snack in baby form, however, something happened its because of this that they believe he wasn't abandoned for the way he looked but the way he smelled. This strange baby had the smell of some of the most vicious a well known monsters within the jungle which was enough alone to keep the predators under that layer of smell the stench of every insect, mammal, lizard, etc., that lived in the forest all in one mixing into these other strong odors even something a foreign as a human could be smelt on him. It is widely believed because of this Yomi was kept safe from the predators that threatened to eat him well into his adolescence. Solitude within the forest of blight is a very rare commodity because truthfully no one ever really alone because there is always someone or something that would love for you to be their next meal, but for Yomi he was truly alone no natural predators and too weak to capture pray for himself. So as such he learned to survive off the land eating the naturally growing fruits and vegetables along the forest floor and within the very trees much to those tree’s disdain frequently attacking him out of anger so Yomi had to learn to duck, dive, and dodge if he wanted a meal and to live long enough to eat it. Strangely enough, he was immune to many of the toxins that were contained within the fruits even those who are born naturally within the forest can die due to over-consumption except certain reptiles and spiders, but Yomi could eat them without any problem in fact when he ate them his skin became slick like the snakes. Paragraph 2: Soul of a total beast As time went on Yomi soon discovered that he could somehow mimic the behavior patterns and physiology of the animals around him which came in handy because his horrid aroma was starting to die down after years and years. This obviously made him a target that pushed him into learning to control and take advantage of his newly acquired powers, however he could only mimic the animals that he directly came into contact with so other than surviving Yomi sought out different members of the animal kingdom at least all those who lived near him. Once he learned the habitats, migration patterns, grazing fields it was child's play if this were any normal forest but this was probably one of the most dangerous places to be, more often than not Yomi would have to fight with the animal(s) that he came into contact with most of the time to the death; this helped develop his fighting capabilities in just about every aspect. A road bump he ran into once was the fact that him over using his powers lead to his sane mind being taken away and replaced with animalistic instincts something both a blessing and a curse as it unlocked the full potential of what he could really do. He wanted to develop more however being that he could no eat and adapt like the rest for some strange reason presumably a side effect of his abilities he was born with but the fact still remained. Due to his limitations after he collected the general attributes for every animal that lived in the forest he couldn’t do much, the thought of leaving the forest crossed his mind but the humans outside were nothing to collect as he was born with there physiology off the bat. Paragraph 3: The Might of the Wilds Into his young adult years his smell was completely mute but by that time Yomi was no longer a helpless baby he had grown to be a completely capable young man. It was also around this time he began to actually hunt for meat on the regular before it being something he could eat after defending himself but now he could use the animals own weapons against them effectively. Yomi returned to the place he was abandoned and began to clear out the animals that lived within the vicinity never having any real home the chimera was determined to make this place something like a home. Killing the fiercest monsters that came up against him placing their heads on pikes to serve as a warning and so thats how Yomi recaptured a place that now served as his territory. It didn’t matter though his makeshift home was small and did nothing to sate his longing for a place to belong because this place just reminded him of a family that left him to die surely they would have heard of him by now he wasn’t exactly a common thing in the forest of blight in fact he literally was one in a million. He lift his territory time and time again to expand it until he learned of the representatives meeting and decided to attend just to watch in secret that's where he first saw Eona a representative of the plants who wanted to expand the forest out a bigger forest meant larger landed to cover giving him the opportunity to get a real home. The next meeting Eona wasn't present so he decided to step up in her place he felt no fear of any of them and even stood down the lizard rep without budging but ultimately was forced to leave. Personality: The best way to describe Yomi is wild and untamed he will no back down from anyone even if the opponent seems stronger he will be the first to step up to the plate and no matter how many times he gets knocked down he will stand back up even if its just to prove a point. He isn't an all around bad person hes a product of the environment he grew up in so naturally he would be quick to violence to defend himself. Another thing about Yomi is that over the years he became very arrogant very confident in his abilities to handle himself and rightfully so seeing as how he made it by himself for his entire life. He wont think before he says something so if hes thinking some sort of way about you he'll just blurt it out thoughtlessly and dare you to do something about it if its offensive. |-| Abilities = Limitations *Extreme use of his power causes his right mind to slowly drain to be replaced by needless animal instincts and savagery so all forms planning or combat experience just melts away along with other things *Animal Imitation only works on animals he's seen, touched or otherwise directly interacted with *Depending on how the fight goes he will be extremely tired once he calms down nearly dropping on the spot to sleep Category:Character Category:Noxx Hollow